


Five Kinks John Admits he has, and one he Denies

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: Five Kinks [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title suggest, Five Kinks John Admits he has, and one he Denies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kinks John Admits he has, and one he Denies

**Author's Note:**

> Finally Part 2 of my "Five Kinks Series", Beta'd by Ciar.

John knew he had kinks. They weren’t even disturbing kinks, not really, just a little unusual.  
So what if all his kinks revolved around one arrogant, petty, bad-with-people astrophysicist? That was what made them unusual.

 

1

  
The first Rodney-related kink that John discovered was during one of his first mission briefings. Rodney had started to techno-babble, or as John privately liked to call it “geek-speak”, when all of a sudden there it was. Luckily, John was sitting down at the time, so the conference room’s table hid his rapidly hardening erection. He was so shocked, in fact, that he inadvertently agreed with Rodney's proposal, which made the Scientist smirk arrogantly at Elizabeth, which had then earned them both the go-ahead.

It wasn’t all that bad of a kink though; okay, it was, but only when they were on a mission together, or in the labs, or anywhere… public actually. At first, John had tried to will his ill-timed erections to go away by thinking of Chaya and her grabby Ancient-hands, it worked the first couple of times but eventually even that wasn’t enough.

So whenever Rodney started to gabble on about the latest technology found in one of the abandoned labs, John would shift uncomfortably, smile (which was more of a grimace), and then escape as soon as he could.

 

2

  
The second kink John realised he had was rather more disturbing, and very inappropriate. It started when on a mission, of course. Like many others the mission had gone badly when Teyla had let slip something that had offended the natives. And, just like other missions, the Team found themselves running towards the Gate, spear-wielding natives hot on their trail. Just as they thought the natives had given up John stumbled, it didn’t help that he had been ogling Rodney’s ass at the time. He landed with a thud, the breath leaving his lungs in a whoosh of air. Rodney of course chose just that moment to check behind and, seeing John, ran back to help him.

Apparently, they hadn’t lost the natives; Rodney was just about to help John to his feet when his face hardened, his P-90 came up, and, with an aim that impressed John, Rodney shot one of the advancing natives in the leg. As a warning, John was sure.

Rodney helped John up, and John realised suddenly that he was hard. Well, the sight of Rodney firing his P-90 seemed to have had an affect on not just the natives, because their pursuit had slowed again, but on John also.

Running for his life towards the Gate as spears flew overhead wasn’t something John would normally call arousing, but the entire time the Team was running for their lives his erection never flagged, in fact if anything it got harder. The friction of rubbing against his pants with every stride was almost unbearable. Teyla and Ronon had already dialled the Gate and had headed through the wormhole; John and Rodney were just about through when suddenly the friction was too much.

John came with a deep groan, legs turning to jelly as he collapsed on the Gateroom floor. That was when he became aware of the excruciating pain in his right shoulder, turning his head slightly he saw a bloody spear-tip poking it’s way out of his shoulder.

He had never been so thankful for a wound before, now that he thought about it he couldn’t even tell if the groan and wobbly legs was because of his orgasm or the spear. From then everything was a haze, he only remembered insisting that he change by himself. He was out of the infirmary three days later and no one was the wiser.

 

3

  
His third kink was one John had known about for quite a while. It had featured in many of his short and rather unsatisfactory relationships, but never had it been as enticing as it was with Rodney. Semi-public sex. Of course being in the Air Force, in combination with the DADT regulation, made it even more exciting to John when he was almost caught. When he had first suggested it to Rodney, he was surprised with the enthusiastic response he received.

It was early on in their relationship and John had been understandably nervous about asking Rodney, but he needn’t have worried, Rodney was just as happy with semi-public sex as he was with private sex.

They had been on their way to the mess hall after a long day of exploring the city and turning things on. John remembered it like it was yesterday, which meant it had probably happened then as well. He pushed Rodney into the transporter, mentally closing the door but not locking it. In seconds, they were kissing and rubbing against each other. Rodney’s breath was hot and heavy in John’s ear as they rocked together. John was wearing ‘The Shirt’ that he knew drove Rodney crazy, and to be honest John loved it when Rodney gave in to temptation and stroked the silky material over his abdomen, chest, and shoulders. But right at that moment, it wasn’t enough, John pushed Rodney away with fumbling hands, pulling both of their pants and boxers down to reveal their hard, leaking erections. Then they were leaning on the wall, wandering hands and rocking hips.

Rodney kissed dirty, all tongue and teeth and taking, John barely had any breath left to just breathe. Their cocks rubbed together creating the most amazing friction; John knew he would never tire of this. Sweat made the glide of cock on cock that much better, they were panting and moaning and it wasn’t long before John felt he was close.

Rodney suddenly broke away from kissing John deeply and went down on his knees to swallow John straight down. John’s hips bucked and a sharp gasp escaped his lips. A few sucks, nibbles, and amazing tongue later, and John was coming hard. Rodney swallowed it all. John slid down the wall to land in a puddle next to Rodney, they kissed lazily and he could taste himself in Rodney’s mouth.

Too blissed out to return the favour, he grabbed at Rodney’s neglected cock and started stroking him hard and fast. Rodney panted into John’s neck, licking and sucking, it was sure to leave a mark, and then he came, biting down on John’s soft flesh. It had been one of John’s favourite memories that he had made with Rodney, and it wouldn’t be the last.

 

4

  
John’s fourth kink was somewhat different. It was the way Rodney tasted, whether they were kissing, sucking love-bites in each other’s skin, or giving blowjobs, it didn’t matter. John could not get enough of the taste of Rodney. One would think that the first time he figured this out would have been while kissing, but no, that wasn’t the way John’s brain worked.

Like most of John’s significant realisations, it happened when his Team was on an offworld mission. A routine mission, up until the planet’s inhabitants decided they wanted to experiment on John.

They took John into a small hut and it wasn’t until four hours later that he came out. He was dressed in only his pants, swaggering along and grinning like a loon. Slowly, he made his way over to his slightly worried team members and sat down heavily next to the fire they were sitting around. There were questions asked, and observations made, but all John could think of was how hot Rodney looked in the flickering fire light.

He knew the others were worried about him but really, he was just very, very happy. He loved Rodney’s hair. It was a fact he had tried to ignore often. John giggled. His Team members stared. John opened his mouth and was about ready to declare his love for Rodney to the entire planet, when suddenly he couldn’t. A hand had found its way over his mouth, a very Rodney-like hand. John giggled again. Rodney just frowned and said something about not wanting to hear _anything_ that came out of John’s mouth while he was like this.

John giggled again. Rodney said ‘came’, and John giggled some more. Each giggle was muffled by Rodney’s hand. John had an idea. Minutes later Ronon and Teyla bade them both goodnight and crawled into their tent. Rodney was just about to remove his hand when he felt the weirdest sensation. He pulled his hand away quickly and gave John a disgusted glare. John grinned mischievously and pounced on Rodney, pinning him to the ground, John grabbed Rodney’s hand and for the second time in a minute licked it. From there it was just a small step to their own tent.

 

5

  
The fifth Rodney-related kink was somewhat more normal, it was Rodney’s ass. Of course, it had been the first thing John had seen of Rodney upon entering the lab in their first week of being in Atlantis. Rodney was bending over to fix something under one of the consoles and the only thing that could be seen was his ass.

John stood there for a full minute just staring before he realised what he was doing. He quickly averted his eyes, taking a quick look around to see if any of the scientists had seen him. A pair of blue eyes met his, Dr Zelenka was giving John the weirdest look he had ever received and he decided to ignore it. John tried to keep his blushing to a minimum, and having forgotten what it was he had come to the lab for in the first place; John quickly hurried away before Zelenka could notice the bulge in his pants.

Luckily, John encountered no one on the way to his room and with the door closing and locking behind him; he felt safe enough to relax. He hurriedly slipped out of his clothes and headed for the shower, turning the water to hot. In no time, the bathroom was filled with steam, and hot water was pounding down John’s back washing away the sweat and grime of the day.

An image of Rodney, naked and bent over a lab table, flashed in John’s mind and his cock gave an interested twitch. He really shouldn’t have, but he figured what with everything that had been going on he deserved a little indulgence.

Closing his eyes and imagining Rodney once more, naked and bent over, showing his ass off, John was gone. Stroking his erection, slowly at first, giving a sharp twist at the top before stroking back down John moaned, and the picture of Rodney in John’s mind changed. This time John wasn’t just looking at that perfect ass, he was fucking it. He pumped his fist faster, imagining the feel of Rodney around him, hot and tight. That was all John needed to come, and it was the best orgasm of his life. Sliding down the wall to sit on the floor of the shower, he rested his head on his knees while his breathing slowed. God, he _had_ to do that again.

 

 

John was wrapped around Rodney, their legs entangled, his head on Rodney’s chest, one arm around Rodney’s waist and the other holding Rodney’s hand. It was the only way John ever got to sleep these days. Rodney kissed the top of John’s head lightly and let out a sleepy sounding “g’night” before settling in to sleep.

John just wriggled slightly, getting as close to Rodney as he could, before thinking the lights off.

It was in the dark of their shared room when Rodney finally asked John about his most unusual kink. And like most people, when confronted with something they didn’t want to talk about, John denied it all: he did not have a kink for cuddling, but the thing was he really did.


End file.
